


Breakfast & Coffee

by Wolves_of_Innistrad



Series: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Nudity Bomb [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bisexual Ralph Dibny, Bottom Barry Allen, Bottom Oliver Queen, Breeding, Come Eating, Coming Untouched, Crack, Daddy Kink, Dom Slade Wilson, F/F, Large Cock, M/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Penis Size, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Oliver Queen, Top Ralph Dibny, Top Slade Wilson, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, super power sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:21:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolves_of_Innistrad/pseuds/Wolves_of_Innistrad
Summary: Barry wakes up to a surprising show with his breakfast from Slade and Oliver, then gets yet another surprise during coffee.





	1. Cooks & Cocks

          Barry wakes up to the smell of coffee and fresh food, and also some rather labored grunting. He gets out of bed, rubbing the sleep form his eyes before showering and brushing his teeth, the latter at superspeed. Once he’s done he heads out of his room, spotting the tandem causes of both the scent and sound.

 

There’s a veritable smorgasbord of breakfast food laid out on the table, eggs, bacon, sausage, and half a stack of pancakes. The rest of the pancakes are on the stove, burning as the cooks have forgotten them for their own morning routine.

 

Slade Wilson has Oliver bent over the counter, fucking into him with sharp, measured thrusts that have Oliver moaning wantonly. His thick arm is resting across Oliver’s shoulders, pinning him to the tile, while his other hand holds Oliver’s crossed arms behind his back. As Barry watches, transfixed for a moment, Oliver’s cock smacks against the door to the dish washer repeatedly, untouched and leaking.

 

“Come on, you can do it Oliver. Cum on Daddy’s cock, then we’ll have a nice breakfast,” Slade says, voice so smooth and commanding it makes even Barry a bit weak in the knees secondhand.

 

“Yes… Sir...” Oliver groans, unable to do anything but stand there, legs spread and body pinioned as he takes all that Slade gives.

 

Before all of this Barry would have never taken Oliver for the submissive type. IN fact after this had all happened and he and Oliver had initially hooked up Barry had been the bottom, and when things turned a bit heavier, the more submissive one. But the moment Slade had found Oliver in the city things had changed. With Slade Oliver was totally submissive, and Barry smiled at seeing his friend so happy with his old friend.

 

“Morning, I’m jut gonna grab some food if that’s cool,” Barry said, strolling by the couple and towards the table.

 

Oliver just kept moaning, but Slade gave him a nod and a wink with his one good eye. “Aye, take whatever you like. We’ll have ours when Oliver finishes,” he says, giving another hard thrust that makes Oliver keen.

 

Flipping on the TV Barry watches the news, reminded once again how similar it now is to that old pseudo-porn site Naked News it is now. He’s delighted to hear that new research from both Star labs and Central City University in conjunction with the hospital had determined that all sexually transmitted diseases had been eradicated in the city, and anyone who had them prior to the Event had made a swift and total recovery.

 

It seemed every day they learned more and more about this new world they were living in, or at least the citizens of Central were living in. Barry supposed it was a blessing that the STDs were gone, considering how common casual sex had become. Which wasn’t to say that serious and monogamous relationships were gone, just that with so many people exploring entirely new options for themselves, and a lack of clothing or modesty making people’s inhibitions lower, things were heating up all over the city.

 

He was halfway through breakfast when the telltale signs of Oliver’s impending orgasm met his ears and he sped over, holding a glass around Oliver’s cock and catching all his cum as it was fucked out of him. Oliver whimpered, cock spurting a few more times as Slade made sure to fuck every last drop into and out of Oliver as he found his own release.

 

“Fuck me, that’s always a good way to start the day,” Slade laughed, swatting Oliver’s ass.

 

“And a good way to work up an appetite,” Barry agreed, handing Slade the cup of Oliver’s cum.

 

The man took it, pouring some orange juice in it before handing it to a slowly recovering Oliver. “Here, drink up.”

 

Oliver downed the glass, not caring at all he’d drank his own special brand of pulp before they all moved back to the table to eat.

 

Oliver sat gingerly, Slade being one of the biggest men Barry had ever seen below the belt and none too gentle, but Oliver seemed to enjoy it so Barry wasn’t that worried.

 

“I still can’t believe you two tried to kill each other multiple times and now you’re dating,” Barry said, eating a banana, giving it a suggestive lick for effect.

 

“There was always sexual tension. Can’t have a good rivalry without it,” Slade teased, kicking at Oliver’s feet beneath the table.

 

“Oh fuck you,” Oliver said, pretending to be annoyed, but he was smiling, it looked good on Oliver, being happy, being content and freshly fucked out and not giving a shit about any of it.

 

It was getting harder each and every day to understand why they needed to find a cure to the curse or spell or whatever tech had caused all of this, had caused the Event. Sure some things were very different, and some wanted to go back to how it was, but for the most part things seemed to be so much better.

 

The police force was cutting down hours as crime had went down, the hospitals had switched over to doing more research work as the patient load had lowered significantly both with the population decrease as well as less illnesses and dramatically lower crime related injuries.

 

After breakfast Barry headed off to meet Iris for coffee before heading in to work, leaving Oliver and Slade to whatever it was they did while he was gone. He was pretty sure it was just fucking while watching movies since most of their former lives had been dedicated to either crime or crime fighting. Although Oliver had mentioned possibly getting back into public office.


	2. With Great Meta Powers Comes Huge Meta Cocks

          Looking in he saw Iris and her new girlfriend, Linda, sitting at a table waiting for him. There was a momentary pang of sadness for what could have been, but he knew it wasn’t meant to be, not anymore. Besides, he had an entirely new world of possibilities open to him now.

 

Pushing open the door he ordered a Flash, even though his services weren’t needed very often anymore, not that he could really even wear the suit, but the drink was a city favorite so it had stuck around. He made his way over to the table, noticing that Linda was enjoying her drink just a bit too much if the way her hand shook and she practically moaned after a sip of her latte.

 

“Hey!” he said, watching Iris turn, looking like a kid with their hand caught in the cookie jar. He was pretty sure it wasn’t in a cookie jar. She smiled, standing and hugging him.

 

By now physical touch while naked wasn’t that big of a deal, and Barry hugged back, taking a seat and eyeing Linda who was flushed red. “You girls enjoying yourselves over here?” he asked, smirking as Linda just drank more of her latte.

 

“We’re amazing Barr,” Iris answered, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend and smiling brightly. Her lovely raven hair cascaded over Linda’s fair shoulder, tickling her and making her laugh.

 

They all chatted for a while, covering what Iris was working on at the paper, How Linda was adjusting to everything, Barry’s work slowing down at the precinct. He was just in the middle of recounting how he was certain Singh’s husband was beneath his desk blowing him during the last meeting he had with the man and that was why he was more mellow than usual when he saw Iris roll her eyes and groan, giving Linda a look.

 

Turning to see what caught her ire he noticed Ralph walking through the glass doors.

 

He had to hand it to him, he’d been one of the first people to walk around with absolutely no shame about their body. But then again, he guessed that being able to manipulate how it looked at will probably helped that.

 

As it was, Ralph had taken to one particularly off-putting trait since the Event; artificially elongating his cock with his meta powers. There it swung now between his legs like a pendulum, almost as thick as a baseball bat and nearly as long. His balls were the size of grapefruits or there abouts. It was frankly almost grotesque, which is why Barry hated himself a little bit for chubbing up at the sight of it.

 

“Hey Ralph,” Barry said, trying not to stare at his friend’s humongous dick, even if he knew that was Exactly what Ralph wanted him and everyone else to do.

 

Iris and Linda weren’t as obliging, sipping their coffee and offering only the barest of pleasantries.

 

“Barry, iris, Linda!” Ralph said, jovial as he pulled up a chair and sat right down, and Barry couldn’t help but notice his cock nearly brushed the floor as he sat there chatting about whatever inane topic popped into his head.

 

Barry was so distracted trying not to look at Ralph’s stupidly huge dong that he ended up just staring at it even more which prompted Iris to cough loudly and kick him under the table.

 

“Wha-?!” Barry exclaimed, jumping a little as he looked to Iris who was laughing and noticed then that Linda was flushed and not meeting any of their eyes anymore, fingers gripped tight around her coffee cup.

 

He was just about to make a comment to Iris about being so obvious when Ralph steam rolled on in the conversation. “So as I was saying, the girl asks me to change into her boyfriend so she can take two of him at the same time, and obviously I say yes because I’m open to try anything at least three times.”

 

“Isn’t the saying once?” Iris asks, preoccupied but at least feigning interest to a degree.

 

“Nah, I’ll try it at least three times. What if its just not the right person? The right time, you know, maybe that third time will really knock your socks off!” Ralph laughed then, shaking his head, “well, I guess it can’t really do much of that anymore, but you know what I mean. Anyway, so after we get finished tag teaming her I look to the guy, and he’s really hot and I say, ‘hey, have you ever wondered what it would be like to get fucked by yourself?’ and he’s all ‘No I never thought of that,’ so Obviously I offer, and it’s great, it was really trippy, but everyone enjoyed it. His girlfriend was even up for another round after watching the two of us go at it alone.”

 

All the talk about sex has Barry too flustered to think straight, especially with Ralph’s massive dick just right there in his line of sight and Iris clearly fingering her girlfriend right in front of him, so he excuses himself to use the restroom.

 

Looking around he’s so glad Jitters is one of the places that’s installed the little lube dispensers in the bathroom, taking some with him as he moves into the stall and begins to jack off while fingering his own hole. He’s getting close, moaning and biting his lip when he hears the door open behind him.

 

“Need a hand? Or a cock?” Ralph asks, and Barry’s honestly too gone at this point to decline.

 

“Yeah just… I don’t think I can take all of that...” Barry gestures to Ralph’s manhood and the other man laughs.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it,” he says, and he watches Ralph’s cock begin to shrink down as the man grabs some lube and applies it generously to his shaft even as it continues to deflate.

 

Barry turns, holding onto the wall of the stall as he feels Ralph come up behind him. He’s expecting that monster trying to pres it’s way inside him again so he’s shocked when what he feels I about the size of a cotton swab. He barely has time to wonder what’s going on though before he feels Ralph’s hips meet his ass and the man’s warm breath in his ear.

 

“Ok, I’m all the way in, now to get back up to size. Make my monster grow!” Ralph cackles with delight, and Barry hates that the stupid reference doesn’t even remotely turn him off.

 

Then again, he doesn’t have much time to focus on that when Ralph’s cock is rapidly expanding, first the size of a pencil, a marker, then a normal cock, Oliver’s rather large cock, and then larger and larger still.

 

“Fuck, Ralph, wait, fuck its so… Fuck, RALPH!” Barry shouts as he grips the stall with all his might as an orgasm rockets out of him, his ass trying and failing to clamp down because it’s too full.

 

“Whoops, might have went a bit too far,” Ralph says, patting Barry’s flank and rubbing it soothingly as he slowly shrinks his cock back down to a more manageable size. It’s still massively bigger than anything Barry has ever had inside him, but he’s pretty sure it’s not going to actually kill him now.

 

Ralph’s pace isn’t that fast or hard, but the insane girth has Barry crying out in pleasure regardless, his spot relentlessly assaulted, his rim burning from the stretch in the best way. His own powers are going a bit haywire, every thrust making him vibrate enough he nearly phases through the wall and has to focus to try not to.

 

His hair is pulled, yanking his head back so Ralph can lick u his neck and into his mouth. Barry moans into the kiss, taking everything Ralph can give. He’s rocking back against him, trying to focus on not vibrating too much, even if he can hear Ralph moan louder every time it happens.

 

“Wow, you have a really nice cock Barry,” Ralph says, and its so matter of fact it’s almost endearing and sweet. Then Ralph stretches his neck down so he can take Barry into his mouth while he’s still fucking him from behind and Barry loses all semblance of self control. He fucks back onto Ralph's cock and then, weirdly, so weirdly, forward into Ralph’s throat and it’s the strangest and hottest sensation ever.

 

Barry physically cannot last after all of that, cumming hard, watching Ralph swallow it all down before coming back up to kiss him with cum covered lips.

 

By the time Barry has regained any sense of mind he’s resting against the cool tile, body overheated and drained.

 

“Glad to be of help!” Ralph says, chipper as ever, patting Barry on the back before heading out.

 

When Barry exits, Ralph’s cum still trickling down the back of his thighs despite his best effort to clean up, he notices the table is empty. He’s about to leave when he looks behind him and sees the women’s restroom door open to Iris who is wiping her mouth and gives Barry a brazen smile.

 

“Couldn’t let you and Ralph of all people have all the fun now could I Barr?” she asks, laughing as her hand brushes over his shoulder.

 

He watches her for a moment before a sound draws his eyes back to the bathroom where he sees Linda walking out, hair a bit more frazzled and face definitely even pinker than before. He shakes his head and laughs. Things sure have changed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm really just going overboard with the random kinky smut today huh? XD
> 
> As always thanks to my Wonderful Readers for all the comments, kudos and subs!


End file.
